


Different Kind of Monster

by Just_Breezy



Series: Love and Other Monsters [1]
Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hand Jobs, Kind Of Dom!Eric Northman, Kind Of Sub!Dean, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Eric, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Breezy/pseuds/Just_Breezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's just had a fight with Sam (who bailed mid-hunt!) Thankfully he's found just the guy he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kind of Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a lovely individual requesting specifically dear Mr. Northman and our favorite Dean Winchester to take a tumble between the sheets... or in the alley ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm getting back into writing and I've never actually watched True Blood, so this is a bit.... experimental, especially with the fandom crossover, but I mean, I've never really liked my own writing, so whatevs B| Enjoy!

    Dean couldn't stop replaying the fight in his mind, he wouldn't call it  _his_ fault, but the blame couldn't sit alone on Sam's shoulders either. They had been mid-hunt, almost able to catch the vampire taking people out one-by-one, sometimes getting couples with both men and women, even with vamps dropping here and there all over the country, apparently there remained some smarter than the illness spreading across the species. It didn't matter; none of it did until Dean got some Hunter's Helper. At the very least Opelousas had more than one bar, so Dean knew if he just kept driving he'd come across one.  

 

    He almost drove past his salvation, but thankfully pulled into the closest parking lot and walked over the bar, neglecting the humid air or how uncomfortable the city seemed, even at night. The discoloured letters reading 'Joe's Tavern' were peeling off the cracked wooden sign and it seemed almost no one was parked outside, the only indication the place was open were the bleeding lights from under the closed curtains. Even for the standards Dean had known his whole life, this place looked odious. Nonetheless, he would be able to get just what he needed from the place. Pushing the heavy door open, Dean grumbled in, ignoring the look from the patrons, some of which seemed to belong in the mephitic tavern, others looked very out of place. Most notably a matching pair of blondes; the guy had an air about him, he proliferated confidence and charisma, clearly seducing anyone he turned his pale gaze on. The girl on his lap was a pretty little number wearing a bright red dress leaving too little to the imagination. In any case, it's not like Dean was staring from his clammy seat, or imaging he was sitting on the blonde's warm, different-kind-of-wet lap while the pretty blonde started to undo his pants. Not at all.

 

    In the midst of his chimera he had completely forgotten about the fight he had with his brother, and was shocked and slightly confused for a moment when he got a text from the brother in question reading " _Got another hotel room, talk to you tomorrow_ ". Still pissed, still had it drilled into him to let Dean know where he was at every moment. 

 

    The bar began to fill up as Dean's glasses emptied, it seemed with every drink he ordered, the more people came into the bar. Some looking slovenly and as if the bar wasn't complete without them, others more along the lines of the blondes; together the opposing groups of people seemed to naturally fit in the bar, all looking more appealing to Dean as the night went on. Dean eyed his full glass of foaming beer as he picked away at the chipping wood on the bar. All the chairs and tables looked vile, but the reason Dean chose to stay at the bar was to keep an eye on the blondes; maybe if he played his cards right, he could take one of them home, though swinging for both would be a pipe dream. It had been awhile since Dean got a good lay, and the way the guy moved, he knew he'd be able to do all the right things to Dean, but it was less likely to bring home a guy, especially in Louisiana, at the very least the girl looked like she could be a fun time. There were some other girls in the tavern making eyes at Dean, but there was something about the blondes, he'd rather risk taking his right hand home again than take anyone else. 

 

    Another drink downed and Dean started to loosen up, a few more and he would be ready and inebriated enough to approach them. The guy kept playing with the girl's hair and whispering things into her ear, occasionally his hand would subtly move further up her thigh. Every time she giggled with delight, the guy would shift his hips until she either quieted down or got louder, the entire routine was perfect, from the little heated breaths he placed on her neck to the glint in his eyes, all seeming to compliment his lubricious and magnet vitality. Damn, the girl got up to go to the bathroom, here was his chance to take a bat at getting one of them home, it was now or never, thankfully Dean was drunk enough to do anything, and likely not remember it, the perfect combination. Without the girl on his lap he could see perfectly sculpted abs and slender hips that seemed like they could be much sturdier than they looked, and of course, an impressive hard on underneath tight pants. This guy seemed to be made of muscle and sex appeal and damn did Dean want a taste. First the girl, then if he struck out, he could always take a shot at Mr. Edible over there.

 

    Dean strolled to a seat closer to the bathrooms, trying to seem as not creepy as possible waiting for the cute little thing to finish. Finally, she walked out, swinging her dramatically, clearly having had a few. Still, she could be fun. "Hey cutie, has anyone ever told you red's your colour?" She looked around, evidently missing Dean the first time, "over here," he said pointing at himself, "I'm Dean and I would love to get to know you." Cheesy way to start the conversation, but he had to start somewhere.

  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I think I've already got myself a date."   
"Who? The blonde over there? I don't think he can treat you the same way I can, he's gonna just leave you the next morning, I feel something special with you, and -"  
"JERK! You think I'm going to sleep with him?! What kind of girl do you think I am!?"  
"Well, I mean-"  
"Don't even talk to me, asshole!"  


    Ok, so that blew up in Dean's face epically, but at least she went up to Mr. Edible and yelled at him and left the bar, causing a scene. Of course, as she stormed off, it would be then Dean got the best and worst show of the night: a very faint, attenuate flash of fang. Dean wasn't entirely complaining, at least finishing the hunt would mean he and Sammy could leave and hopefully pretend like none of this happened, and nothing ever really was as satisfying as a good 'ol beheading; it was just a shame someone as inviting and seductive like Mr. Edible had to be ganked, sans sex. Those damn pale eyes kept scanning the room, occasionally landing on Dean for just a second too long. It was getting hard to focus on how he was going to kill this sucker.

 

    Finally, he got up, paid his tab and left; Dean may be about to kill the guy, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't get his last drink. Dean followed suite, catching up to him quickly. He hadn't gotten far, maybe half a block before Dean was catching up to him, "Hey! You, yeah you!" he shouted as he closed in. The blonde turned his head in time to see Dean's punch and moved quickly under it, though losing his balance. Dean grabbed him by the collar of his nearly skintight black shirt with one hand, pulling him into the alley while his other hand pulled out one of the bigger knives Dean carries around. Pinning the enticing vampire against a cool brick wall with one forearm, Dean prepared to kill the vampire; yet the blonde didn't seem at all phased by his impending death.

  
"What? No names first? You should have at least bought me a drink to pay for the delectable treat you took away from me."  
"What?"  
"The girl, Lindsey. If you hadn't been so dull and scared her away I could have taken her home-"  
"And killed her!"  
"Please, I don't do anything they don't want to do," though the blonde was pinned at the shoulders, he could manoeuvre his hands to Dean's thighs, moving up to his half-hard cock, "much like this. I saw you staring at the bar, you could hardly keep your eyes off us all night, and I know you weren't just staring at the girl."

  
    Dean froze just for a second, still a bit hazy from the beer before pushing him away, losing the leverage he had. The vampire stepped further into the alley, ungracefully knocking over small tin trash bins and laughing. Dean lumbered forward following him, missing the fangs he sported and nearly completely tripped over the bins, he probably shouldn't have drank as much as he did. The vampire bore down on Dean's shoulder while he tried to stand up; the vampire had a height advantage and pushed Dean against the adjacent wall, caging his body with his own. Dean realized the vampire wasn't really sucking, he was simply biting into Dean. It almost felt good, in a sick way, he liked it; he liked the way the cool body on top of him quelled the heat of his own body and blocked off the damp air surrounding them, and in the dark of the shady streetlamp, the vampire looked more perfect, muscles moving in an immaculate symphony, rippling under his clothes that fit like a second skin.

 

    "Now, Hunter, let's play nice. You did take a good night away from me, it's only fair you pay it back. It's nothing that you won't want, I promise." His southern accent hitting all his buttons in a good way, the way his body seemed to vibrate from the reverberate beginning deep in his chest following all the way to here his teeth connected to Dean's shoulder. Dean suppressed a moan and tried to string together a coherent sentence, "gotta kill you first." The vampire laughed, "yes yes, you can do that after, since we're both going home empty handed and you seem like you could use a good time, how about you give me one last dying wish? Then you can kill me." Dean's beer-adled brain considered the offer, I mean, what was the worst that could happen? Sex and a kill all from the same guy? In Dean's _very_ drunk mind, that was the perfect deal. The vampire could feel Dean ease slightly.

  
"S'name's Dean."  
"Alright, _Dean_ ," the vampire pulled his teeth from his neck and ran his tongue over the mark, picking up the droplets of blood as he went.  
"Mh- what's your name?"  
"Why do you need to know? You're just going to _kill me_ after anyways." The vampire moved his mouth up to Dean's jaw while his hands pushed his jacket and flannel shirt off.  
"Gonna need something to scream while you're fucking me."

     
    The vampire had successfully ridden Dean of most of his layers and his belt, leaving only his t-shirt and jeans, but stopped once he heard the comment. He certainly did not take Dean for the catching type, but he could play pitcher, the man under him certainly got him hot and bothered enough to go any way he wanted. "Eric, my name is Eric," he whispered into Dean's ear as he slid his hand into his pants, "I was not expecting you to swing _that_ way, ooh, especially with what you've got in your pants." Eric smirked as Dean melted into his touches. 

 

   Dean dragged his hands down Eric's taut chest and abs, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, running his hands over the newly exposed flesh as he did so. In the faded light, Dean could see the outlines of muscle on Eric's torso, moving fluidly as he pulled Dean's matching shirt over his head, landing in a growing pile beside the brick wall they were pressed up against. Both the wall and Eric's body were cool in contrast to the air and his own body, and he shuddered between the two as his hands worked on Eric's pants, moving his mouth across the broad chest in front of him, landing on a dusky nipple, sucking and biting the nipple into hardness and leaving Eric momentarily blindsided by the onslaught of pleasure. Once his jeans were off, Dean moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while working his hands over Eric's aching cock and down behind his balls, gently pressing and devouring the moans he got.

 

    Dean dropped to his knees, smirking at the way Eric dropped his head back as his hand came to rest in Dean's hair. Dean leaned forward, licking his shaft and teasing the sensitive head before taking it down as far as he could go, loosening his throat to take more down. Eric moaned and ran his fingers encouragingly through his hair as he bobbed his head in earnest. Dean doesn't really care for sucking dick, but he does enjoy the weight on his tongue and especially loves the noises guys make when he deep throats them like a porn star, (not that Dean is. Don't look that up.) Dean pulled off with an obscene pop before moving his tongue down Eric's heated cock to his balls, taking one at a time in his mouth, making sure to give equal attention. Eric groaned and revelled in the wet heat of Dean's pliant mouth moving over him. Eric tightened his grip reflectively when Dean got back to working on tonguing under the crown of his dick, his own hand working over his cock, moaning from the friction.

 

    "Whoa there, cowboy, I think that's my job." Dean glared up at the vampire, but obeyed and stood in front of the cool man. Eric admired the tanned flesh of Dean torso and especially appreciated the strong V outline riding just above his jeans; in one fluid movement, Eric turned Dean against the brick wall and moved his pants down. "I bet you do this to all the vampires you kill, you little _fangbanger_ ," he punctuated the last word with a gentle bite to his shoulder, again not sucking any blood out. It confused Dean, and definitely confused Eric more, but for some reason he really didn't want to kill Dean or suck him dry, he just wanted to feel all parts of the body under him, wanted to feel it writhe with need and lust. Dean moaned and pushed into the bite while Eric's hand came up to his mouth and he whispered "suck". Dean submitted and licked and sucked onto the fingers, sometimes dropping gentle bites, until Eric deemed them ready. While kissing and nipping at Dean's muscular shoulder he slid his wet fingers over the tense ring of muscle, "damn, you're more tense than I thought you be." Dean bucked his hips back seeking the inviting pressure, regardless of what his body was doing, "I wasn't expecting to get fucked by a vampire," "you started it," "you started the sex, I started the killing." Eric huffed out a frustrated breathe before kneeling behind Dean and holding the globes of his ass, exposing his tight hole.

 

    Dean let out a shocked groan as Eric licked over Dean's hole, clemently pushing his way in. Dean relaxed around his deft tongue while it delved further in, pushing Dean open. Eric dropped one hand from his ass and moved it between Dean's legs and began working over his cock. Dean moaned and bucked his hips into both touches. Dean shuddered around the tongue inside him, biting out a husky, "your dick would be better." Eric laughed and pulled his agile tongue out and shoved Dean further against the wall. "And what makes you think you can tell me when to fuck you?" Dean quivered with excitement, "because I can kill you any time I want." Eric considered it, and though he already knew how this night would end, he gave in anyways with a smirk.

 

    Dean braced his hands against the wall even if he was trapped from the hips up between Eric and the wall. "Do you want to get me a little more wet, fangbanger?" Dean groaned and licked his hand, grabbing behind him and rubbing Eric's cock, trying to get it more wet, but eventually gave up and pushed his ass up against the taller man. Dean could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he pushed in tentatively, both men groaning in the beautiful relief. Eric replaced his upper body with one hand, keeping Dean pinned to the wall, effectively stopping him from being able to touch himself or do anything else. Eric began pushing in and pounding into Dean without remorse. Dean canted his hip as much as Eric would let him and moaned with every deep thrust. Eric loved this feeling more than he thought he would, and pulled out almost to the tip before slamming back into Dean, moaning and biting at his other shoulder then licking up the blood.

 

    Both men moved in tandem, loving the combination of hot and cold, pleasure and pain. Eric used his other hand to move under Dean's ass, looking to milk his prostate from the inside and out. Dean clenched around Eric, almost orgasming when Eric found his perineum, sending him over the edge. Moaning deep within him, he fucked Dean through his orgasm, pressing and milking his perineum until he felt Dean come too. The feeling of pure lust and pleasure pump through Dean's body alone was intoxicating, so much so it was difficult to pull out of the spent hunter. 

 

    Dean slumped next to his pile of clothing while Eric tried to remain standing. The alcohol mixed with the amazing orgasm left Dean very sleepy and completely forgetting he needed to kill Eric. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in Baby, clothes half-heartedly put on. Confused and disoriented, Dean looked for his phone, finding it in his jacket pocket with three text alerts, two from Sam asking where the hell he was, and one from a random number reading " _H_ _ad a fun time, like to do it again, -Eric_ ". 

 

    Dean sighed, realizing he let one get away, but in some tiny part of him, he knew he would get to see him again, and maybe then he'd finally finish the job. At least he was gone. Eventually he manned up and called Sam.

  
"Where the hell have you been, Dean?!"  
"I ran into the vamp."  
"And? Is he dead?"  
"More or less... he's gone, at least."  
"What does that- look, can we leave or do we need to stay?"  
"We're heading out Sammy, I'll be there to pick you up in about ten minutes."

  
    Dean drove to pick him up, replaying the night before, or what he remembered, and in a sick way, wanted it to happen again. Vampires deserve to die, but Eric can seduce anyone he turns his gaze on, including Dean.


End file.
